


Love War

by Sylvano



Series: Unrequited Pain [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Angst angst angst angst angst, Jealousy?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvano/pseuds/Sylvano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love is always the most painful one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love War

He was crying. The tears seemed to have no end at all in any way possible. The most ironic part in this was, what made him cry was a very simple, basic act of the one he loved. But unrequited love is always the most painful one. No physical pain can match up to the emptiness of being killed every second by the same love that should brighten your day.

It had been 5 years since Kadar had fallen for Altaïr. Ever since then, the very simple thought of the Assassin tore his heart to pieces every time HIS face came into the young apprentice's mind. It made him awake at night and dreaming at day, exhausting him more than the hard training he had been taking ever since his childhood.

It was stupid that the very act that had started up the tears still flowing down and made him crumble under the pain was simply seeing his Loved One talking with Malik. The two Assassins really seemed close. They had been friends ever since before the birth of Kadar. Obviously, they would talk to each other. Even more considering they were both often paired together for missions against the Templars. Doing that, they sometimes spent months away from Masyaf. Allah only knew what was happening between these two when they were away...

Thinking that, the apprentice almost let out a pained howl. He was able to keep it inside him, though, and fainted it until only a distressed whimper passed his lips. He wrapped his two arms around his belly and slid down the wall of the hiding place he had found himself, crying even more. He curled into a ball as soon as he touched the ground and stayed there, sobbing and crying without end.

***

He didn't know how much time he had been there when he woke up, hearing his brother call him out. In his voice transpired a bit of worry, meaning he had been searching for his brother for quite some time. Kadar sat then rose to his feet, and was about to call out his brother in answer, when he heard another voice calling him, way nearer than the his brother's had been:

"Kadar!"

It was undeniably Altaïr's voice. It had been so close, he was probably only two or three meters away from the novice's hiding spot. Unconsciously, Kadar held his breath. He was still getting his heart peace back, there was no way he would be able to face the man he loved the most. As soon as he'd see the man's face, he knew it, he'd begin to cry again. And that would undoubtedly rise up questions, ones that he preferred not to answer.  
Both Malik and Altaïr kept on calling Kadar out for around 10 more minutes before they stopped and met, unconsciously placing themselves so close to the novice that the latter could hear both Assassins' breaths clearly.

"Where can he be? We've been searching the area for an hour now! Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"Calm down, Malik. I KNOW he's here. Both my instincts and my Eagle Vision point out this very place. He can't be anywhere else."

Altaïr sighed.

"I just hope we'll find him soon. We all need to prepare for tomorrow."

"I know, Altaïr, I was there when Al Mualim gave us this mission."

Kadar placed both hands on his mouth to muffle his unwanted hurt shriek. Tears began to run down his cheeks once more.

"Let's go search somewhere else. You're most probably mistaken. He's not around here."

"..."

"What is it?"

"Do you think he'll love me back if I tell him?"

"Whatever. It's none of my problem."

"But that's your brother!"

Kadar was getting more and more lost. Where was that conversation going?

"He's old enough to take care of himself! If Kadar decides to accept your love toward him, let it be. If he does not, that will be your problem."

The rest flew off in a daze. The novice was trying to process this new, unbelievable information. If he was to refer to what he had just heard, Altaïr loved... him? Not his brother? Impossible! That was simply impossible! That could not be. He had probably imagined that, all sick for love as he was.

As melancholic as ever, Kadar walked out of his hiding spot and walked to his and his brother's house. He needed to rest, and forget about that day. It was a shame the Assassins were not allowed to drink alcohol. He had heard getting drunk was a pretty good way to forget about your own worries.

**Author's Note:**

> The following day, they headed for Solomon's Temple


End file.
